Develop a facility to be designed and operated in conformance with the OSHA and EPA regulations and national and local codes. Provide interim facilities for the repository activity until such time as the work covered by Item one above is completed. The interim facility must comply with OSHA and EPA regulations and national and local codes. Maintain inventory system as proposed. Conduct the Repository operation.